Ash and the poke-village
by jax-naut2.0
Summary: after saving pikachu from that flock of angry spearow instead of floating into misty ash is brought to a village where the inhabitants are human-pokemon hybrids. Lemon Warnings On Hiatus till Mid Summer
1. Chapter 1

**ASH AND THE POKE-VILLAGE**

**OK GUYS HERE'S MY SECOND FANFIC AND LIKE MY NARUTO STORY THE MAIN CHARACTER WILL HAVE A HAREM. TO ANSWER SOME QUESTIONS I MIGHT PUT MISTY AND ASH'S OTHER TRAVELING GIIRLS IN THE STORY SO DON'T WORRY I'LL JUST SAY THIS NOW IRIS WILL ACTUALLY BE IN THE SECOND CHAPTER SO ENJOY.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IF I DID I'D MAKE MEOWTH ONE OF THE GOOD-GUYS.**

After protecting himself and Pikachu from a flock of angry spearow 10 year old ash ketchum was floating down a river carring his partner's bloodied little body close to his chest.

Ash: (thinking) Pikachu I won't let anything else happen to you I promise.

Ash's thoughts were interrupted when he saw visions of his mom, professor oak and even his rival gary.

Goodbye everyone just know I tried my best was ash's last thoughts before he slipped into an unconscious state and he and Pikachu sunk under-water.

(mean-while near a riverbank) a girl with green hair with red horns on top of her head wearing a green dress was picking flowers near the river when she saw the body of a young human boy floating in the water shocked she ran into the water and picked up the bodies of both the human and his pokemon and she carried them back to her village.

Three days after the girl had saved him ash had finally woken up and he was feeling like crap.

Ash: uhhh where am I ?

Ash looked around and saw he was in a hut and he saw that his torso was bandaged he also saw a boy with blonde hair wearing a yellow and brown hoodie sleeping on the edge of his bed and for some reason he had red spots on his cheeks that looked awfully familiar to him.

Ash: what the? Am I in a coma? Or am I dreaming?

?: oh you are very much awake young man.

Ash jumped at the sound of the unknown voice he then looked next to him and he saw a woman with blue skin white hair a very large bust but what really caught ash's eyes were her tail and a blue orb around her neck.

?: you're lucky we found you and your Pikachu when we did other wise you could've died.

Ash: oh well thanks for saving us.

Ash was trying to cover up his blush but the woman saw it and smirked.

?: my name is Draka it's a pleasure young ash.

Ash: how do you know my name?

Draka: Pikachu told us the whole story what you did was very noble ash.

Ash blushed at what Draka told him but a thought came across his mind where was Pikachu?

The only ones he's seen ever since he woke up was Draka and the boy that was at the foot of his bed.

Speaking of said boy he slowly opened his eyes seeing that ah was alright he sprang up and started to hug him.

Boy: ash! You're alive! Boy am I glad to see you!

Ash: that's great but who're you?

Boy: don't you recognize me? I'm Pikachu!

Hereing this bit of information ash fainted on the spot.

Pikachu: not again.

Draka: I got this.

Draka created a small storm cloud over ash's head and she made it rain the water hitting his face was enough to wake him.

Ash: did you have to do that!?...wait how did you do that?

Draka: what? I'm a dragonair I can control weather.

After hearing this ash had once again fainted.

Draka had once again awoken ash.

Pikachu: please stop fainting ash.

Ash: I thought dragonair were supposed to be pokemon!

He then pointed towards Pikachu.

And I thought YOU were supposed to be a pokemon!

Draka: it's a long story ash just know that all the inhabitants of this village are human pokemon hybrids and to answer two of your questions I was the one who turned Pikachu into a human and yes it's permanent.

Ash: oh ok then I guess that's cool.

Draka: and if you're wondering about my breast size I'm a D-cup.

Draka walked out of the tent but before she left she turned and winked at ash causeing him to blush.

Pikachu: dude I think she's into you.

Ash: no really what gave you that idea?

Pikachu: so what now ash?

Ash: well we gotta do something percy.

Pikachu: percy?

Ash: well yeah I gotta call you something now don't I? I can't keep calling you Pikachu now that you're human.

Percy: percy I like it!

Draka walked back in the tent this time she was with the girl who had saved them.

Draka: ash Pikachu this is Ana she's the one who saved you.

Ana: (shyly) hello.

Ash: hello Ana I'm ash this is my buddy percy.

Percy was blushing at the sight of Ana

Percy: umm hi Ana.

Ana: hi percy.

The two were blushing at each other.

Draka: alright you two when tomorrow arrives you'll have to come with me.

Ash: to where?

Draka: we're going to take a tour of the village.

Ash: that sounds great.

Draka: but these aren't going to be any old tours they're going to be personal tours so ash you'll be with me and percy will be with Ana.

The duo blushed at the thought of being given personal tours by two beautiful women.

**THAT WAS CHAPTER ONE JUST SO YOU ALL KNOW THE PAIRINGS ARE ASHXHAREM AND PERCYXHAREM NEXT CHAPTER THE TOURS AND MY FIRST LEMON EVER!**


	2. AN: Upcoming stories and reboots

**HEY EVERYONE IT'S JAX-NAUT2.0 I HAVE A BIG ANNOUNCMENT TO MAKE I WILL BE REBOOTING MY OLD STORIES THAT I MADE ON MY OLD PROFILE I'LL ALSO BE MAKING SOME NEW ONES HERE'S A LIST OF WHAT I'LL BE WORKING ON IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS I'LL ANSWER THEM TO MY BEST ABILITIES.**

**REBOOTS:**

**1-NARUTO'S HEARTBREAK,HINATA'S REVENGE**

**2-NARUTO: MYTHS AND MONSTERS**

**3-GROJ-OVER AND GROJ-OVER 2: THE DAY MUSIC LIVED AGAIN.**

**UPCOMING STORIES:**

**HINATA'S MANSION**

**TENKAI KNIGHTS VS THE NEGA-KNIGHTS**

**ONE PIECE STRAWHATS UNMASKED( A SUPER HERO ADVENTURE)**

**ASH AND THE POKE-PRINCESS(MOVIE FIC)**

**NARUTO: RISE OF TABOO(MOVIE FIC)**

**CN CITY:CARTOONETWORK CITY: RETURN OF THE FORGOTTEN**

**POKEMON:ASH OF THE MULTI-VERSE(IN PROGRESS)**

**NICKTOONS:THE SUBSPACE EMESARARIY**

**BEN 10: CARTOONIVERSE**

**JUST A QUICK NOTE THESE WILL NOT BE MADE IN ORDER IF ANY OF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT THE REBOOTS OR THE UPCOMING STORIES AND I KNOW YOU DO. JUST LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEW BOX AND YES I WILL UPDATE ASH AND THE POKE-VILLAGE THIS WEEKEND IF NOTHING COMES UP AND BLOCKS ME FROM MY PLANS SO UNTILL THEN PEACE OUT!**


	3. Chapter 2: Tour de village part 1

**AS I PROMISED HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ASH AND THE POKE-VILLAGE**

**I KNOW I SAID THERE WAS GOING TO BE A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER BUT I DECIDED AGAINST IT **

**NOW ENJOY THE SHOW ALSO SPECIAL THANKS TO CHRISTOPHER DRAGKROW WHO GAVE THE STORY IT'S MAIN VILLIAN TYLER HIROSHI.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT STORY AND UPCOMING OCs**

**Chapter 2: tour de village.**

It's been three days since ash and Pikachu were saved from the river and three days since they've been staying in said village as promised draka was going to take our heroes on a tour of the village.

Ash and percy were sitting under a tree waiting for Draka and ana.

Percy: so ash I've been meaning to ask you what made you want to be a pokemon trainer?

Ash stared at the ground with sorrow in his eyes.

Ash: my dad is the reason.

Percy: you're dad?

Ash: yeah you see my dad wasn't just a pokemon trainer he was a pokemon guardian.

Percy's ears perked up when he heard the word guardian.

Percy: I've heard of them the pokemon guardians are similar to pokemon rangers except they all have a unique ability.

Ash: yeah you're right when I was four years old my dad had to go off and hunt down this rogue guardian named tyler hiroshi.

(FLASH-BACK SIX YEARS AGO)

Delia: please Austin you can't go!

A younger delia ketchum was trying to convince her husband Austin ketchum not to take a suicide mission.

Austin: I'm sorry delia I have to do this if I don't go out and stop him he might continue to murder innocent people.

Austin ketchum was a 35 year old man he has black hair, a scar over his right eye and a red bandana on his left arm.

Delia was starting to tear up.

Delia: but what about ash! He's can't grow up without a father he needs you!

Austin: and he needs you delia

(Austin put his hands on both of her shoulders)

Look I know you're worried about me I'll be fine I promise I'll come back safely.

Delia: promise?

Austin: I promise my love.

Austin and delia started to kiss until they were interrupted by someone.

Ash: yuck while I'm in the room!

The two stopped kissing to see their four year old son ash in his pajamas.

Delia: ash I thought you were taking a nap?

Ash: sorry mama I had to go to the bathroom.

Austin walked over to ash and kneeled down to his level.

Austin: ash I have another mission to go on but I might not be coming back.

Ash stared to cry and his father began to comfort him.

Ash: but I d-d-don't want you to go anymore!

Austin: I know buddy but there's a bad man out there and he's hurting people and I have to go stop him.

Austin gave his son a hug.

Ash: will you come back?

Austin: of course in fact

Austin pulled out his old hat and placed on top of ash's head(the hat he wears in the first season of pokemon)

I want you to have my lucky hat.

Ash: really?

Austin: yes ash take care of this hat it'll remind you of me.

Ash: ok dad I'll take care of it.

Austin walked toward the door and went outside with his wife and son following.

Austin: fearow To me!

Austin pulled out a pokeball and called out his partner a large fearow.

Ash: fearow!

Ash ran up to the giant bird pokemon and hugged it fearow started nuzzle ash with it's beak clearly happy to see the young boy.

Austin: ash I want you to be strong for mama ok?

Ash: ok dad.

Austin got on fearow's back and the large bird pokemon took off into the air.

Delia: good-bye Austin!

Ash: bye dad! Bye fearow!

Austin waved good-bye to his wife and son.

Delia:(thinking) good-bye Austin.

Delia was happy her husband was going to save innocent lives however neither ash nor delia knew that this would be the last time they ever saw Austin.

(FLASH-BACK OVER)

Percy was shocked he'd never had asked ash why he'd became a pokemon trainer if he knew that.

Percy: ash I'm sorry I didn't know and..

Ash: it's alright percy.

The two stopped talking when they saw Draka and ana approach them and they were both wearing outfits that revealed a lot of things.

Draka: ok you two sorry I took so long I had to find the right outfit.

Draka and ana were wearing crossing-guard outfits however they a little different from normal ones.

Draka's oufit had no-top so her large g-cup breasts were sticking out and the shorts she was wearing were showing off her rather large assets.

Ana's oufit was the same except she wasn't wearing any pants only her panties.

Draka: so boys what do you think? She said in a sultry voice.

Ash: i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-I like your oufit.

Percy: so-so-so-so-so-so-so-so-so do i.

Draka smirked while ana blushed at the duo's reactions.

Ana: so draka where should we start the tour?

Draka's smirk got even bigger when she saw that ash and percy were getting hard from seeing them in there outfits.

Draka: how about whitney's milk farm?

Ana: oh yeah you guys'll love whitney she's a miltank and she always has the best food ever.

the girls managed to drag the two away towards the path.

(MEAN-WHILE IN ANOTHER PLACE) Austin ketchum was running for his life for some reason his team-mates turned on him and kept him prisoner in HQ for six years and he wanted to leave to see his family.

Austin: damn I gotta keep moving other-wise they'll catch me!

Austin kept running until he reached the forest when he heard some-one cry for help.

Little girl: help! Help! I want to go home!

Austin ran over to wear he heard the voice and he saw a little girl with brown hair crying.

Austin: what are you doing here?

Girl: I got lost can you take me home?

Austin: of course I can.

Austin picked up the little girl however he didn't see her smirk and the evil glint in her eyes and then she stabbed him in his back pierceing his heart.

Austin: arghhh! Why?

The girl morphed into a seven-teen year old boy with dark brown hair, a red and gray hoodie with blu jeans and sandals.

Austin: tyler hiroshi! He said in a pained voice.

Tyler: empathy has always been the down-fall of the ketchum family(15 points for any-one who gets that reference)

Austin tried to move but he was pinned down by a mightyena.

Tyler: hypno use nightmare

Tyler's partner pokemon came out of the shadows and used it's most powerful move.

Austin was trying to resist it but he was slowly failing.

Austin: you won't get away with this my son will stop you!

Tyler: your son is weak as are the minds of all the people in kanto and soon they will know who to call master but don't worry Austin I'll make sure your wife and son join you.

Austin's eye lids started to get heavy and soon he was dead.

Tyler: good-bye Austin ketchum and may your dreams be forever dead!

Tyler took out a piece of paper and stuck it to austin's face the paper said: **his dreams are dead!**

Tyler: I'm coming for you ash ketchum.

Speaking of ash he percy draka and ana were on their towards a milk farm.

Ana: I see it Draka! I see the farm!

Ana grabbed percy and the two ran off towards the front gate. Draka: sorry about her she likes to eat

Ash: hey so do i.

Draka started to smirk again.

Draka: ya know ash we can always eat each other. She said in a sultry voice

Ash started to blush like crazy and he moved his eyes down when he saw that he was getting hard.

Draka saw his hard-on as well and she used her tail to rub his pants.

Draka: ash I didn't know you were this hard if you want I can take care of it for you?

Ash then got a nose-bleed.

Ash: no-no-no-no-! I'm fine!

Draka pulled her tail away and licked some of the pre-cum that had seeped through ash's pants and onto her tail.

Draka: mmm tasty.

Ash: let's catch up to the others.

Ash walked down the path towards the front gates while draka followed.

Draka:(thinking) oh ash whitney's going to love you!

**SO THAT WAS CHAPTER 2. SO OUR HEROES BEGAN THEIR TOUR AT A MILK FARM AND WE GOT A GOOD LOOK AT ASH'S FATHER AND THE MAIN VILLIAN SEE I TOLD YOU GUYS I WOULD UPDATE DURING THE WEEKEND ALSO NEXT CHAPTER WE GET A LEMON FOR REALS THIS TIME! BETWEEN WHO YOU MAY ASK? WELL I WON'T SAY MUCH BUT I'LL SAY THIS SOMEONE GETS MILKED!**


	4. Chapter 4: read me

**DON'T WORRY I'LL UPDATE SOON BUT NOT RIGHT NOW **

**BUT I'VE MADE A NEW POLL WHAT IS IT ABOUT?**

**WELL CHECK IT OUT FOR YOURSELVES**

**AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU GUYS WANT IT DONE.**


	5. Chapter 3: tour DE village part 3

**SORY FOR THE LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG WAIT GETTING READY FOR COLLEGE WILL DO THAT TO YA BUT ANYWAY GUYS IT'S ME AGAIN I'M BACK ONCE AGAIN WITH A NEW CHAPTER of ash and the poke-village AT THE MOMENT I'M CURRENTLY WORKING ON A MOVIE FIC ABOUT THIS STORY SO ENJOY THE CHAPTER.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON I ONLY OWN UPCOMING OC'S**

**CHAPTER: 3 TOUR DE VILLAGE PART 2**

Ash, Percy, Ana, and Draka were walking down the path towards a milk farm owned by draka and ana's friend whitney.

Percy: so what's whitney like anyway?

Ana: oh you'll love her she's super nice and ooh I can't wait!

Draka chuckled at her friends enthusiasm

Draka: ana's always excited to visit whitney.

Ash: But why?

Ana: well you see whitney is a great chef as well as a fantastic battler plus she makes the best desserts in the whole forest.

Ash: wow she sounds amazing I can't wait to meet her hey draka?

Draka: yes my sweet?

Ash blushed when he heard draka call him her sweet.

Ash: what kind of hybrid is whitney?

Draka raised an eye-brow at this question but she then gave him a smirk.

Draka: you'll have to wait and find out for yourself.

Ash was confused when draka said this but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard ana shout.

Ana: guys we made it!

They had indeed made it to the farm a large banister was hanging over their heads with the words in the center SILVER-POLE MILK FARM.

Ana: I'll go on and tell whitney we're here!

Ana ran ahead of her friends leaving them in the dust she was really excited to see whitney wasn't she?

Draka shook her head at the way ana left them behind she then turned towards ash and percy.

Draka: we better catch up to her.

Percy: yeah come on ash let's go!

Percy dragged ash along into the gates while they left draka with her thoughts.

Draka:(thinking) I'm sure you'll like meeting her ash just as much as she'll like meeting you.

Draka walked down the path following after her friends.

(AT THE FARM GATE)

Ana: we're here! She shouted

Ana ran into the farm while ash and percy were hot on her heels.

Percy: slow down Ana! He yelled while he and ash were trying to keep up with her.

Ana ran towards the barn when she bumped into a girl wearing blue jeans with dark blue hair a spikey belt a blue tee-shirt and large blue ears.

Nina: ANA! WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING! The girl yelled.

Ana: sorry Nina I wasn't looking she said sheepishly.

Ash and percy finally caught up to Ana and they collapsed from exhaustion.

Percy: ana…pant….why…pant...didn't….pant…you…pant...wait?

Ana: sorry ash sorry percy.

Nina was confused about the two who appeared in front of them.

Nina: ummm Ana these friends of yours? She said while pointing her thumb at the two tired boys.

Ana: oh yeah nina meet ash and his partner percy.

Nina: nice to meet ya I'm nina.

Ash: I'm ash.

Percy: and I'm percy.

Ash went up to nina and poked her ears.

Ash: soo nina what kind of pokemon are you?

He asked while still poking her ears not relising it was irritating her.

Nina: well if you stop poking me I'll tell you.

Ash quits poking her ears in fera of her biting him.

Nina: I'm a nidorina and..

She was interrupted by percy.

Percy: hey! Nina nidorina! It rhymes!

Nina: (tik-mark) as I was saying I HATE IT when people rhyme my first and last name!

Percy: hides behind ana.

Ana: so where's whitney? She wondered.

Nina: oh her? She's out back with pinky sorting the hay bails I'll take you ther if you want?

Ana: thanks nina!

Draka: don't leave without me.

Nina turns around to see draka walking up to them.

Nina: hey Draka nice to see you again!

Draka: same to you nina.

Nina: so how're things with Claire and iris?

Draka's smile turned into a frown when nina mentioned two people she didn't want to talk about.

Draka: they still blame me for what happened.

She said in a sad voice.

Nina: oh Draka don't be upset it wasn't your fault.

Draka: that's not how they see it.

Sensing the tention ash decides to interrupt.

Ash: umm shouldn't we be going?

Draka puts on a fake smile.

Draka: yeah let's go see whitney.

Draka:(thinking) mother would you have blamed me for what happened?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw whitney come into view.

whitney: oh hello Ana , Draka how're you?

Ana: we're doing fine whitney.

Draka: we want you to meet our friends this is ash and his partner percy.

Whitney: nice to meet you I'm whitney.

(for those of you wondering whitney looks like she does in the anime except she has small horns on her head a tail and a cowbell around her neck)

Ash: nice to meet you whitney.

Percy: yeah same here.

Ana: so whitney you think we can try some of your famous homemade cheesecake? She asked with hope in her eyes.

Whitney: of course you can if you help me and Carla out.

A girl with pink hair with swirl large horn-like ears and small wings came out from the barn.

Carla: did someone call my name?

Whitney: yep Carla meet ash and percy they're friends of Draka and Ana they're gonna help us out.

Carla: ok I'm sure a handsome stud like you will be plenty of help right? She said as she winked at percy causing the Pikachu-boy to blush.

Percy: ummm yeah.

Whitney: come on I'll show you around back.

She said leading to the backyard

Carla: alright Ana your jib is to move these crates of milk onto this wagon. She said pointing to a very large stack of milk crates but ana had fire in her eyes.

Ana: in the name of cheesecake I'll do it!

Draka grabbed whitney and dragged her to the other side of the barn she then looked around to make sure they weren't in ear shot.

Whitney: what're you up to draka?

Draka: me I'm not up to anything but I wanna as you something.

Whitney: what?

Draka: don't you think ash is cute?

Whitney blushed at this question.

Whitney: well yeah why?

Draka gives her friend a smirk.

Draka: I want you to have sex with ash.

Whitney: WHAT! She screamed.

Draka quickly put her hand over whitney's mouth.

Draka: shhhh not so loud!

Whitney: you want me to have sex with someone I don't even know?

Draka: pretty much yeah.

Whitney sweatdrops at how her friend responded.

Whitney: why would i want to do that?

Draka: whitney look I know you and you never work this hard unless your in heat.

Whitney: but..what if he doesn't want to help me?

Draka: there's only one way to find out.

Meanwhile Ana was trying her best to lift up a milk-crate with ash, percy, nina and Carla watching in amusement.

Percy: shouldn't we help her? He wondered

Nina: yeah she's suffered enough come on you two let's give her a hand.

Carla, percy and nina went over to help Ana with the milk crates leaving ash by himself.

Ash: hey guys what do I do?

Carla: go see if whitney needs help with anything she said to him.

Ash was about to go find whitney when he saw her and draka walk up to him.

Draka: ash whitney wants to ask you something.

Whitney:(blushing) ash can you help me with something in the barn?

Ash: sure whitney I'll help.

She leads ash to the barn were she closes the door.

Draka:(thinking) have fun you two I know I will later. She thought as she watch her friends try(and fail to lift the crate)

(inside the barn)

Ash: so whitney what is it that you needed help with? He asked

Ash turned around he felt is face heat up when he saw whitney in nothing but a bra and her panties.

Whitney: this is what is need help with ash. She said in a sultry voice.

(**LEMON DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)**

Ash felt a tent rise in his pants.

Ash: whitney what're you doing? He asked as he backed away from the girl that moving closer to him.

Whitney: ash please help me I want you so badly!

She went up to is pants and undid the zipper with her teeth revealing both his boxers and his hard cock.

Whitney: so big and tasty.

She starts to lick the head of ash's cock.

Ash: oh whitney it feels so good.

Whitney then engulfs his cock and starts to suck it.

Ash: whitney! I'M GONNA CUM!

Whitney: do ash cum inside my mouth!

After another 3 minutes ash cums inside her mouth.

Whitney: mmm so thick and warm like cream.

Ash:…pant..why….pant…did…you…do…that? he wondered not that he was complaining he enjoyed it he just wanted to know why.

Ash gets confused when he see's that whitney is crying.

Whitney: ash I'm in heat I need this please ash you're the only one who can help me I had to suffer seventeen years while dealing with mating season but nobody has ever wanted to mate with me please ash I beg of you please help me I can't take it anymore!

Ash goes up to her and hugs her.

Ash: I'll help you whitney.

He said catching her mouth in a kiss their tongues battled for dominance.

Ash started to position himself at whitney's entrance.

Whitney: do it ash stick it in me.'

Ash: are you sure I heard it hurts the first time for girls

Whitney: ash I broke my hymn while masterbating so please stick your cock inside me.

Ash begins to push himself inside of her he starts off slow at first but the he begins to quicken his pace.

Whitney:(moans) ASH! IT FEELS SO GOOD! She said while she stuck her fingers inside of her ass for more pleasure.

Ash: whitney your pussy is so tight it's sucking me in I just can't stop fucking it!

Whitney: keep it up ash make me SCREAM!

Ash quicks fucking her and he pulls out.

Whitney: what're you doing ash? She asked him she got her answer when ash flipped her on her stomach and she felt his cock at her ass.

Ash: I gotta better idea.

Ash pushes his cock into whitney's ass and starts to fuck her.

Whitney: THIS THIS IS NEW! I'VE NEVER BEEN FUCKED HERE BEFORE

Ash: this ass this now belongs to me! Say it!

Whitney: MY ASS! , MY PUSSY! EVERYTHING BELONGS TO YOU!

Ash: whitney I'm gonna cum!

Whitney: INSIDE! INSIDE! INSIDE! CUM INSIDE ME! She screamed in ecstasy.

Ash: here I cum! Ash ends up cumming inside of whitney's ass.

**(LEMON OVER)**

The two lay side by side on the floor of the barn whitney snuggles up to ash.

Whitney: thank you ash

Ash: no problem

Whitney: I want to be your pokemon ash please take me with you. She asked

Ash: sure anything for you. He said ash kissed whitney on the forehead and joined in sleep and little did they know they had someone watching them.

Draka:….pant…..ash…pant…soon…pant…I'll…have…pant…your..cock..in..me.

Yes Draka saw the whole thing from the hay-loft and she was masterbating to it but little did she know she also had in audience.

Outside the barn was the forest and in one of the trees a girl wearing a large green dress large red beads around her neck and no panties had also masterbated to the whole thing.

**AND THAT WAS THE LEMON CHAPTER NEXT CHAPTER ASH AND CO WILL BE LEAVING THE FARM WITH A NEW FRIEND JOINING THEM ALSO THAT MYSTERIOUS GIRL WILL ALSO BE SHOWING UP LATER PLUS WE GOT A SMALL LOOK AT DRAKA'S PAST.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ok ok ok Look I know I have a lot of explaining to do so I'll just say it I'm not gonna continue my stories on this Profile until I get a computer ok yes I know I'm working on my other stuff on geo soul but still Life has given me a Major Assfucking so I'll just have to do something whenever I get a computer then I'll continue my stories I promise. 


End file.
